dbxenoversefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Balls
Introduction These are the namesake artifact of the Dragon Ball series. They are orange spheres within the game. There are two different kinds within the game itself- one kind is what you do retrieval PQ missions for--''these do not allow you to summon Shenron--'' while the other is one you can use to make several wishes. This article is about the latter. The PQ missions that involve Dragon Balls will be mentioned within their page. Depending on the PQ you take part in, a Time Patroller in training may appear. These are the only sources that drop Dragon Balls in the game. When a Time Patroller is defeated, every player taking part in the PQ will get a mixing/material item. The player who lands the last hit and defeats the Time Patroller will either get another mixing/material item or an important/key item. The "key item" obtained is a Dragon Ball. These are used to make wishes from Shenron. Once all seven Dragon Balls have been collected by the player, they may head to the pedestal to summon Shenron and make their wish. Any player in the game can have their own collection of Dragon Balls, and there is no limit on how many times you collect Dragon Balls and summon Shenron to make your wish. You have a choice of several wishes, which are: # I want money! - Get 500,000 Zeni # I want a rare item! - Get the Power Pole accessory (purely cosmetic) # I want to dress up! - Get the Saiyuki Costume # I want to get stronger! - Get rare mixing items for Z Souls # I want to grow! - Move up to next level # I want a new Ultimate Attack! - First use gets Shocking Death Ball, second use gets Minus Energy Power Ball # I want a new Super Attack! - First use gets you Flash Bomber, Drain Field, and Thunder Eraser. Second use gets you Dragon Flash Bullet, Whirlwind Blade, and Lullaby Punch. # I want more characters! - First use gets Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4), Second use gets Super 17, Third use gets Omega Shenron # I want a second chance at life! - Resets attribute points. # I want to be drop-dead gorgeous! - Recustomize character. Farming There are several Parallel Quests the player can attempt to find Dragon Balls in. In each quest listed below, the player can encounter a Time Patroller that may drop a Dragon Ball, which will show up as "Key Item Received!" after the Time Patroller is defeated. * 04 - Prepare for The Attack of Saiyans! * 05 - Attack of the Saiyans * 12 - Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force * 23 - The Explosion of Namek * 18 - Return of Ginyu Force * 19 - Let's Train * 24 - Power Teams * 26 - Warrior's Annihilation - Future Chapters * 32 - Super Saiyan Bargain Sale * 42 - Power of a Super Saiyan God * 52 - Great Ape Festival *DLC11- Return of the Great Ape Fest Category:How to Farm